


Beso robado

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: ¿Se puede hablar de beso robado cuando los dos individuos involucrados lo quieren tanto que no saben ni siquiera desde cuando? A mí me parece que no. Draco, que se está quemando, a pesar del frío que hace, tampoco lo definiría como beso robado, sino más bien como inevitable. Un beso inevitable.





	Beso robado

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**beso robado** , Angelito Bloodsherry

**[draco & harry]**

El chocolate estaba frío.

Draco entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la taza, como si tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo, para después lanzar una mirada igual de furiosa, pero con un deje lastimero, a quien consideraba, a partir de ahora y para siempre, su ex mejor amiga.

Pansy, ajena al daño que había provocado con su mera presencia, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, dejando claro que no iba a marcharse de allí ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Draco la odiaba.

Pero la odiaba terriblemente.

Nunca había odiado tanto a una persona como ahora mismo.

¿Por qué mierda le permitía la entrada a su casa? ¡Es que parecía idiota! Con lo fácil que habría sido bloquear la Red Flu y asegurar las protecciones cuando anoche llegó a casa y se dijo que no saldría de esas cuatro paredes hasta que el mundo ardiera. Entonces lo habría hecho bien, pero nunca tenía tanta suerte.

¿Por qué la naturaleza no le sonreía de vez en cuando? ¿Tanto costaba?

Su taza de chocolate desperdiciada en la mesita no era más que un recordatorio de que el mundo le tenía tirria desde hacía demasiados años ya.

Mierda.

—Pansy... —Comenzó, porque realmente quería terminar esa estúpida conversación sin sentido antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo indebido e iniciaran una pelea que duraría horas. Draco quería paz desde ya—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en Nochevieja? No sé, quizá ver a tu madre o… ¡yo que sé! ¿No hay ninguna fiesta organizada? ¿Tal vez una orgía?

Pansy ni se inmutó, seguía ahí parada, mirándole en silencio, como si así pudiera echarle la bronca del siglo.

Lo estaba consiguiendo porque Draco estaba a nada de perder los papeles.

Jodidas fiestas.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tropezando con el moño improvisado, y bufó audiblemente.

—Vale, lo pillo. Las orgías están pasadas de moda, ¿qué es lo que se lleva ahora?

—No va a funcionar.

—Has hablado al menos —suspiró; extrajo la varita del bolsillo e hizo desaparecer la taza de chocolate. Verla le hacía daño. El chocolate recalentado con magia estaba asqueroso—. Pans, lárgate, te lo pido por favor.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento a su lado, asegurándose de que la falda no se le subiera demasiado, aunque no es como si a Draco le importara mucho. O a la misma Pansy, ya que estamos.

—Tengo novia.

—Maravilloso.

—Y novio.

—Me parece genial. Doble motivo para que te largues.

—Quiero que vengas a la fiesta que están organizando, me van a presentar ante sus amigos.

Lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—Estás fatal de la cabeza. —Sabía que era un truco. Es decir, se creía que Pansy se hubiera metido en medio de una relación y hubiera terminado formando parte de ella. Eso era muy Pansy Parkinson, ¿pero qué fuera tan estúpida como para querer hacerlo formal? Eso era demasiado—. Y peor todavía si crees que voy a estar dentro de esto. Ni de broma. Quiero ver películas malas y comer mucho chocolate.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Merlín, Draco. Eso suena lamentable.

—Para mí, suena a plan de escándalo —canturreó para nada feliz. Se maldijo otra vez por ser tan tonto de permitirle la entrada. Con lo tranquilo que estaba, maldita sea—. Solo márchate, ¿quieres?, sé feliz o lo que sea que pretendes hacer. Ya me los presentarás, sea quienes sean.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior, intentando retener una risita.

—Alucinarías.

—¿Los conozco?

La cosa mejoraba por momentos.

—Sí.

—Entonces menos quiero saber del tema. ¡Vete, por Salazar!

—¿Qué prisa tienes? —Se quejó y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se estiró en el sofá y le deshizo el moño con sus propias manos, casi arrancándole el pelo—. ¿Qué moda es esta? ¿Quieres parecerte más aún a una vieja cascarrabias? ¿Moños?

—No es "moños" con cara de asco. Es un… Es un, ¡qué más te da! —Se cruzó de brazos, podía sentir como un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas—. Es cómodo.

—Córtate el pelo.

—No quiero.

—Adecéntate por lo menos.

—Me he duchado antes, guarra.

—No me refiero a eso, que te quites ese pijama mugriento y ponte guapo, es hora de impresionar a caballeros de blanca armadura.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, o para decir cualquier cosa y así librarse de la pesada de su mejor amiga, pero ninguna frase ingeniosa parecía dispuesta a venir a socorrerlo, así que optó por mantenerse callado e intentar prestar atención a lo que sea que estuvieran echando por televisión.

Pero, por supuesto, Pansy no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

—O me dices como se apaga eso o la rompo —le amenazó con tono calmado, mientras los dos veían una escena de una película en blanco y negro que pretendía ser cómica, pero no lo era en absoluto. Draco sabía que su amiga hablaba en serio, por lo que recuperó el mando y apagó la televisión—. Bien, gracias. Es Nochevieja y tienes treinta años, no ochenta. ¡Disfruta!

—¿Y qué? ¿Es que no puedo quedarme en casa con un pijama carísimo, un moño elegantísimo y mucho chocolate muggle? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Pansy lo miró fijamente.

Draco intentó no apartar la mirada y mantenerse estoico, pero era imposible cuando sabía perfectamente en lo que su amiga estaba pensando justo en ese instante.

Estaba pensando en el cerdo de Kieran.

En el imbécil redomado que le había roto el corazón en junio.

Kieran, su no hipotético prometido, que había decidido salir por patas del continente al ver que la presión social, y las amenazas veladas del patriarca de los Malfoy, era demasiado para su cabecita hueca.

Kieran, al que había considerado el amor de su vida y ahora no era más que una daga clavada en su espalda y de la que no sabía cómo deshacerse sin desangrarse vivo.

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no proferir un alarido.

O un gemido lastimero.

Era un Malfoy, joder.

Necesitaba chocolate.

¿Dónde había guardado las tabletas de chocolate blanco?

—Draco. —Pansy tomó su mano con cuidado y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. La mano de su amiga era cálida y segura, como un ancla a la que agarrarse antes de caer al vacío—. Si quieres pasar Nochevieja comiendo chocolate, adelante, pero si lo haces porque ese idiota te afecta aún, entonces levántate y arréglate un poco.

Quería decir algo, pero temía empezar a llorar si lo intentaba.

—Te necesito allí, Draco —suplicó. Pansy nunca suplicaba nada. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Nunca se mostraba débil ante nadie. Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los suyos—. Hablo en serio, cariño. Estoy acojonada.

Y si Pansy Parkison decía que estaba aterrorizada, es que era cierto.

—Te odio —murmuró, rindiéndose—. Te odio porque sabías que llegaríamos a este punto desde que apareciste por la chimenea.

Y él también lo supo, que era lo peor.

—Soy irresistible, ya lo sabes —bromeó divertida, pero Draco podía percibir el terror en sus ojos oscuros—. Y esto es importante para mí, te quiero allí.

—Bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Deja de hacerte la sorprendida.

—¡Ay, cuánto te quiero, tontorrón! —Se tiró a sus brazos, con suma dificultad, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. No vas a arrepentirte. ¡Te lo juro!

Draco no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

Draco ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Cogió una cerveza de la barra y se bebió la mitad de un trago. Por supuesto, porque el universo conspiraba en su contra, era algo que tenía asumido, casi la vomitó al notar que se trataba de una muggle.

¿Quién coño consumía cerveza muggle? ¡Estaba asquerosa! Soltó el botellín con desagrado y revisó el resto de bebidas, rogando, casi en voz alta, de lo desesperado que estaba, por encontrar algo decente.

Ni de casualidad.

—Ni whiskey de fuego… —gruñó o, más bien, lloriqueó mientras le daba una nueva mirada a las botellas—. Fantástico.

Qué suerte la suya.

—Vaya, y yo que venía dispuesto a emborracharme. —Draco se tensó inmediatamente. Era un acto reflejo. Daba igual el tiempo que llevase sin verlo, siempre tenía esa reacción al escucharle—. ¿Piensas que me asesinarán si me bebo un par de botellas de hidromiel? Si fuese vino de duende…

Potter.

Harry  _jodido_  Potter pasó por delante de él, casi tocándolo, y alcanzó una botella de hidromiel sin importarle una mierda que uno de los camareros, de los que se encargaban de abrir las botellas y rellenar las copas, le estuviera dando miradas para nada amigables, o lo que los malditos invitados pudieran pensar, si se paraba a beber directamente desde la botella como un borracho.

Draco quería ahogarlo en hidromiel.

Bueno, no.

En cerveza muggle, mejor.

—Tan vulgar como siempre, Potter.

—Tan amable como te recordaba. —Sonrió divertido y Draco quiso maldecirlo allí mismo, porque no tenía ningún derecho a parecer tan tranquilo a su lado ni a darle sonrisas como  _esa_ —. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Hay vasos allí… —Pero no le escuchó, o se hizo el sordo que era peor, porque, nada más abrir la botella con un hechizo, se la llevó a la boca, permitiendo que Draco tuviera un vistazo de su garganta.

Tragó saliva, pero no desvió la mirada.

—Merlín, está buenísimo. —Se limpió los labios. Draco frunció el ceño, asqueado por su falta de modales. Potter no parecía afectado—. Malfoy, tienes cara de estreñido.

—Dame la botella —gruñó molesto y estiró el brazo para quitársela, pero, para no variar, Potter, a pesar de haberse bebido media botella de hidromiel de un trago, hizo un uso perfecto de sus reflejos de buscador, evitando no solo que no pudiera quitarle la bebida, sino también estar un paso más cerca de Draco.

Intentó retroceder porque de repente se había vuelto una prioridad marcar una distancia considerable con el gryffindor.

—Eres un cerdo.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Y un viejo borracho.

Potter soltó la botella en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

El imbécil, en lugar de estar frunciendo el ceño como debería, sonreía socarrón.

¿Por qué mierda sonreía?

Él no había dicho nada divertido. En realidad, si se paraba a pensarlo un segundo, no había nada que fuera divertido en esa maldita fiesta.

—¿Es esto una broma? —se cuestionó por primera vez en toda la hora que llevaba allí, nada más descubrir quiénes eran los incautos que salían con Pansy—. Sé que Pans trabaja contigo. Si esto es lo que entendéis como broma…

—No. Relájate.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —le cortó de malhumor—. ¡Es que odio esa palabra! Y cualquier sinónimo o expresión semejante, ¿es qué no podéis dejarme en paz?

Potter parpadeó desconcertado. Draco no lo culpaba. Ni él mismo entendía su reacción o su necesidad imperiosa de gritar o romper cosas.

Parecía un crio.

Hacía años que no lucía como uno delante de desconocidos.

¿Potter era eso? ¿Un desconocido?

—Si no quieres beber, no bebas.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los verde de Potter, buscando cualquier atisbo de broma.

Potter era demasiado simple.

—Quiero beber. —Había sonado como un niño insufrible, llevaba sonando así desde hacía un buen rato, pero no había vuelta atrás ni estaba intentando agradar a Potter, así que bien podría ponerse a lloriquear si así lo deseaba. Que jodieran a Pansy—. Pero no ese intento de cerveza.

Potter miró la barra.

—Sí, esas cervezas son malísimas —coincidió, aunque si le preguntaba a él, diría que era un eufemismo enorme—. Ron lo ha hecho apropósito, quería asegurarse de que no tuviera nada a mano para emborracharme. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que tendría los cojones de beber hidromiel a morro.

Draco quiso reír.

Se contuvo, obviamente. Potter no era gracioso, para nada.

—Te odio entonces.

—Sí. Yo a veces también me odio un poquito.

Draco negó con la cabeza y aceptó el vaso que le ofreció, evitando encarecidamente que sus manos no se tocaran.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos o problemas. Potter nunca había sido una persona calmada o paciente, por lo que no tardó mucho en abrir la boca.

De todas formas, Draco ya se estaba sintiendo incómodo con tanto silencio, a pesar de estar rodeado de ruido.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con…? —Parecía costarle hallar las palabras adecuadas o, quizá, esperaba que Draco terminase la pregunta en su cabeza.

No es como si fuera a darle ese gusto.

Alzó una ceja interrogante, instándole a que continuara.

—Ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

—Sí que lo sabes.

—Potter, no sé como va tu cabeza.

—Qué gracioso.

Draco se aferró con fuerza a su copa medio vacía.

—No era una broma.

—Pues lo parecía.

—¿Ves? —Lo intentó de nuevo, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Solo era Potter!—. No sé como funcionan tus neuronas.

—Podrías haber sido más ingenioso, ¿sabes? —Recogió la botella y rellenó ambos vasos, aunque Draco no hubiera casi bebido nada—. Hablo en serio.

—Y yo.

Potter asintió desganado. Draco imaginaba que estaba controlándose para no decir nada fuera de lugar. No sabía por qué pero quería que lo hiciera. Tal vez necesitaba una excusa para salir de allí y una pelea con Potter no sería nada raro, teniendo en cuenta el historial con el que cargaban.

Pansy no se extrañaría.

Nadie lo haría.

Eso le hizo sentir como una mierda.

—Pans puede estar con quien quiera, pero esto… Necesito una copa para asimilarlo.

—Tienes una ahí.

—Se ve que necesito la botella para sentir algo —bromeó mientras removía el contenido de su vaso—. Mira, estoy acostumbrado a esto, Pansy es así. Hace y deshace a su antojo y si esto le hace feliz… pues… Ya está.

—¡Exacto! —celebró Potter, casi dando un salto en el sitio y derramando media botella en el suelo. Draco se mordió el labio para no devolver la sonrisa—. Ron y Hermione pueden estar con quiénes quieran, joder, no soy nadie para criticar.

—Ninguno de los dos, en realidad.

—¿Pero mi compañera?

Draco asintió divertido.

—Sí, eso mismo.

—¿Quieres la botella?

—Quiero una sin tus microbios.

—Me parece justo. Espera un momento.

Potter le entregó la botella y se dirigió hasta la barra, mezclándose con los demás invitados que estaban alrededor. Draco lo observó desde allí, casi olvidándose de sus inmensas ganas de salir corriendo a la mínima de cambio, o que tenía una botella en la mano.

El moreno no tardó ni dos minutos en volver. Llevaba dos botellas de hidromiel y una bandeja de canapés flotando por encima de su cabeza.

—Esta para ti —canturreó feliz. Habían optado por buscar un sitio donde sentarse que no estuviera muy lejos de la barra—. También he traído algo para picotear. Beber con el estómago vacío no es buena idea.

Eso era relativo.

—No hay nada con chocolate —se quejó tras revisar la bandeja y no encontrar nada con azúcar, ¿por qué todo era salado?—. Potter, tienes un gusto de mierda.

—Y tú una boca de mierda.

—Quiero chocolate —le exigió, casi pasando por alto que era Potter con quien estaba compartiendo hidromiel y comida—. Ve a por chocolate.

—¿Chocolate y alcohol?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

Potter le miró confundido. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto porque empezó a reír a carcajadas. Draco no estaba seguro, porque ver al moreno así, sin barreras, lo había descolocado por completo, pero casi le pareció haber visto como le salía la bebida por la nariz al muy idiota.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

Potter era imbécil.

—No, no. No. Espera. No te enfades. —Le costaba hilar dos frases de tanto que se estaba riendo—. ¡Un minuto! ¡Un minuto nada más!

—¿Qué?

—Un minuto. —Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y salió disparado. No fue directo a la barra como Draco había imaginado, sino que desapareció por una de las esquinas.

¿Iría al baño?

No le extrañaría que al cerdo le hubieran entrado ganas de mear.

Observó la fiesta. Había bastante luz para reconocer los cuerpos que se balanceaban al son del nuevo grupo de moda. Sinceramente, pensó mientras observaba a quien creía que era Luna con la chica Weasley y Blaise, no entendía que le veían a ese grupo de niñatos con los pelos de colores, es decir, no tenían estilo ni sabían cantar en condiciones, ¿por qué Pansy había gastado dinero en ellos?

Su herencia daba para más, por Merlín bendito.

Y hablando de su ex mejor amiga, ¿dónde estaba el nuevo trío de oro? No se les había visto por ninguna parte. Aunque tampoco era como si se hubiera movido mucho para buscarlos.

No, gracias.

—Trio de oro… —murmuró divertido—. Qué buen juego de palabras.

Qué pena que Potter hubiera desaparecido de allí.

Conjuró un  _tempus_  para averiguar si habían pasado de medianoche, y así podría marcharse a casa sin sentirse culpable, o si todavía le quedaban unas cuantas horas allí encerrado con hidromiel y sin chocolate. Casi gritó de pura frustración al ver que no eran ni las once.

¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento?

Soltó su botella.

No le apetecía hidromiel.

Quería whiskey de fuego.

En realidad, quería irse a la cama o buscar a Kieran para freírlo a  _crucios_.

Salazar, sonaba tan exquisito.

Se relamió los labios y observó la otra botella que descansaba junto a la suya. Era la de Potter. Estaba más llena de lo que había creído antes. Casi sin pensarlo, porque si se hubiera parado a meditar lo que estaba haciendo, no lo habría hecho, la cogió, la destapó, y se llevó la boquilla a la boca, dando un buen trago.

Estaba bebiendo desde la botella de Potter.

Había puesto su boca donde había estado la de Potter.

Escupió y empezó a toser como un desquiciado.

¿¡En qué mierda había estado pensando!? ¿¡Tan borracho o desesperado estaba ya!?

No iba a beber más.

Cambió de opinión en cuanto Potter estuvo de vuelta, casi diez minutos más tarde, con una extraña botella de color negro.

—¿Qué traes ahí?

—Los muggles tienen cosas ricas. —No lo dudaba. Toda su alacena estaba llena de chocolate muggle. No obstante, no se fiaba de Potter ni de sus intenciones ni de su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Ya volvían a las preguntas tontas.

—No.

—La amabilidad personificada. Eso es lo que eres, Malfoy —bromeó; destapó la botella con un toque de varita y sirvió dos vasos pequeños. Tenía un color marrón, incluso con la poca luz que había en los reservados—. Es alcohol.

—Eres tonto.

Potter soltó una risita. Draco notó el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Lucía delicioso.

Draco no se asustó cuando ese pensamiento apareció claro y demoledor en su cabeza. Había bebido demasiado.

Tal vez más tarde quisiera darse de golpes contra la pared.

—Y chocolate.

—¿Cómo?

—Es whiskey con crema de chocolate. —Le tendió un vaso, Draco lo tomó con cuidado, como si fuese a estallarle en la cara, y se lo acercó para olerlo—. Es orgásmico.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Potter era idiota.

Pero también un poco gracioso.

Podía darle eso.

—Si me envenenas…

—Correrá bajo mi consciencia.

—Volveré y te mataré.

—Sí, eso también me vale.

Draco probó el licor.

—¡Está buenísimo! —casi gritó. Potter le sonrió medio avergonzado medio orgulloso. Draco no le dio muchas vueltas.

Había encontrado el paraíso.

Y no pensaba abandonarlo por nada en el mundo.

—Dame la botella —Harry alzó una ceja suspicaz—. ¡Vamos, Potter! No te voy a contagiar nada.

El moreno le pasó la botella.

Y así fue como, en menos de dos horas, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter compartieron fluidos.

* * *

—Mi turno.

—Si no queda más remedio…

—No seas tan cascarrabias, Malfoy —le riñó divertido—. ¿Cómo fue tu primer estallido de magia?

—¿Esa es tu gran pregunta? Dios santo, Potter, de bueno eres tonto.

—¿Vas a contestar o qué?

Habían empezado con ese juego inocente una hora atrás. Draco no había estado del todo de acuerdo al principio. Es decir, le parecía un plan genial hacer algo más que beber sin parar, porque lo que menos quería, o necesitaba, era acabar borracho en una fiesta repleta de gryffindors. Se conocía ebrio y no deseaba pasar por ese estado lamentable aquí.

O, mejor dicho, no necesitaba que Potter fuese su paño de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, cuando el moreno sugirió jugar, Draco quiso salir corriendo.

¿Un juego donde ambos podrían hacer cualquier pregunta personal? No. No era una buena idea ni en esa vida ni en ninguna.

—No lo recuerdo… Sé lo que mi madre me contó.

—¿Y bien? —Draco cerró los ojos un instante, permitiéndose sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Potter a su lado. No sabía cómo, pero habían acabado tan cerca que Draco tenía medio cuerpo apoyado en el de Potter. No era incómodo—. Estoy esperando.

—Cállate.

—Aguafiestas.

Draco sonrió sabiéndose a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

—Según mi madre, aunque no me lo creo para nada, qué conste, hice estallar una botella de vino de duende carísima en las manos de mi padre cuando me negaron ir a jugar con los otros niños —comentó, recuperando el vaso con restos de whiskey. No tenía sed, pero le gustaba tener las manos ocupadas—. Fue en una fiesta súper importante, pero a saber.

—Manchaste una túnica muy cara, ¿cierto?

—En teoría, la favorita de mi padre.

—Oh, santa madre…

—¡No te rías! ¡Ni lo recuerdo!

—Qué pena.

—Tendría dos o tres años —se justificó—. Tardé bastante en dar muestras de magia.

—Lo hiciste a lo grande.

—Sí —coincidió. Su madre estuvo orgullosa de él esa noche. No podía recordar nada de ese día, pero estaba seguro de ese detalle—. Supongo que sí.

—Muy malfoyesco.

—¿Cómo? —Se revolvió, casi dejando caer el vaso al suelo y aplastando un poco más a Potter que, lejos de quejarse, no paraba de reír por su propio juego de palabras—. ¿Malfoyesco, has dicho? ¡Esa palabra no existe!

—Claro que sí —rio—. Me la acabo de inventar.

Draco intentó golpearlo, porque hechizarlo no era una opción, pero viendo que era casi imposible hacerlo desde esa postura, quiso incorporarse. No fue buena idea. Nunca era buena idea beber recostado o moverte encima de alguien que se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Casi se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

—Ten cuidado…

—Vete a la mierda.

Potter le ayudó a sentarse. Draco se habría sentido avergonzado, si no se sintiera como en una nube por culpa del alcohol que había ingerido en las últimas horas. Suponía que esa era la excusa que usaría mañana cuando se preguntara en qué mierda había estado pensando para pasar tanto tiempo con Potter.

O quizá no.

Draco no era tan tonto como para creerse esa excusa tan patética, pero la usaría con Pansy o Blaise.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicas! ¡Escuchadme! ¡Dadnos unos minutos!

El silencio empezó a extenderse por toda la sala. Draco y Potter se volvieron en dirección a Pansy, aunque, a diferencia de los demás invitados, no dieron muestras de querer abandonar la comodidad de sus asientos. Draco no sabía que estaba planeando su amiga ahora, encima de la barra y obligando a que la banda de turno dejase de tocar, pero imaginaba que no sería nada agradable.

¿Dónde estaba el resto de whiskey de fuego?

Ah, sí, Potter se lo había terminado un rato antes.

—¿Tan borrachos estáis? —gritó Pansy, porque realmente gritó, aunque más fue un chillido de banshee que un grito—. ¡Van a dar las doce!

Draco frunció el ceño.

Potter, a su lado, se tensó.

¿Ya era medianoche?

¿Se había perdido fin de año?

Espera, se reprendió mentalmente, Pans había dicho que iban a dar las doce. Quedarían unos minutos o así.

Lanzó un  _tempus_  sin varita.

—Cinco minutos, Potty. —El techo de la sala, encantado como el del Gran Comedor, mostró el cielo—. ¿Preparado para entrar en el 2010?

—Tengo que salir.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar. No es que le molestase la necesidad imperiosa que había poseído a Potter para querer abandonar la sala de esa forma, es que casi le derramaba la copa de champagne, que había aparecido mágicamente en su mano, con sus prisas injustificadas.

Que su camisa le había costado una pasta.

Maldita sea.

Draco le dio una mirada a la fiesta. La gente estaba congregada alrededor del nuevo trío de oro. Realmente parecían enamorados. Todo el mundo lucía dispuesto a empezar el año junto a sus seres queridos, ligues de una noche o parejas. Draco podría haberse reunido con Blaise, Theo y Astoria, que estaban cuchicheando en una esquina, pero optó por soltar la copa e ir detrás de Potter.

En esas horas que habían pasado juntos, a pesar incluso del juego de las preguntas, que no había ido tan mal después de todo, Draco no se había sentido para nada incómodo o fuera de lugar. Potter pareció feliz con su presencia en la fiesta, no solo conforme como habría sido lo lógico siendo un gryffindor patético, y había sido una excelente compañía, como siempre imaginó que sería si Potter hubiera aceptado su amistad en Hogwarts.

Si él no se hubiera comportado como un pequeño cabrón.

Independientemente del motivo o la excusa que utilizaría más adelante para justificar su patético comportamiento, Draco necesitaba comprobar que Potter estuviera bien. Tal vez había sufrido un mareo y había salido al aire fresco para despejarse o, quizá, había algo más y Potter necesitaría a alguien con quien hablar.

¿Pero ese alguien sería él?

¿Potter se lo permitiría?

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, no tenía sentido exponerse de esa forma, ¿qué necesidad tenía de permitirle a Potter que le rechazase abiertamente? ¿De nuevo? No estaba seguro que su orgullo pudiera soportar un golpe así.

Sin embargo, aunque el miedo vibraba en cada célula de su cuerpo, se obligó a abandonar el local a escasos minutos de terminar el año. El aire fresco de la noche fue liberador, como una bofetada.

Potter no se había marchado a su casa.

Estaba sentado en la acera, mirándose las manos.

Draco se acercó despacio, notando, debido al frío, que se había dejado la chaqueta y la varita en el interior. Podría volver a por ambas cosas, pero sabía que si lo hacía, estaría perdiendo una oportunidad con Potter, aunque no supiera exactamente de qué oportunidad estaba hablando su cabeza en ese momento.

El alcohol más bien.

Se dejó caer a su lado. Potter se sobresaltó, había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de su presencia, pero no se quejó ni comentó qué estaba haciendo allí muriéndose de frío con él.

Draco se preguntó si Potter sería un caballero y le ofrecería la chaqueta.

Potter también se había dejado la chaqueta dentro y el muy imbécil iba en manga corta. ¿Quién llevaba manga corta en diciembre y en pleno Londres?

—Te vas a perder la cuenta atrás.

—Tú también.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

Draco quería de vuelta al Potter sonriente y un poquito borracho. Y lo quería ahora mismo, pero no sabía qué debía hacer para recuperarlo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente.

Bueno, quizá sí.

—No me importa. —Draco le miró un momento. Potter, que no era tan tonto como pensaba, extrajo su varita del bolsillo y lanzó un hechizo de calor para ambos. Draco podría haber soltado un ruidito bastante comprometedor—. No quería ver a la gente besándose.

—¿Mal de amores? —preguntó, porque si era eso, dudaba que pudiera ayudarlo. Ni siquiera había podido ayudarse a sí mismo.

Ojalá Kieran muriera calcinado esa madrugada.

Y quien sea que había tenido las santas narices de hacer daño a Potter.

—Más o menos… —aceptó, no parecía disgustado o enfadado, más bien resignado—. La gente parece que solo quiere salir con El Elegido, con alguien que sea un héroe cada segundo de cada maldito día, y se encuentran conmigo, que no soy tan perfecto ni tan buena persona como me pintan, y se decepcionan. Joder que si se decepcionan.

»Luego tengo yo la culpa. Como si yo estuviera contando mentiras o exageraciones por los periódicos. O, peor, esperan que me importe una mierda que vayan contando nuestras intimidades por ahí, especialmente a los del Profeta, como si fuera mi obligación mostrar mi vida privada al mundo.

»Aunque quizá lo peor no es eso, es cuando alguien quiere realmente conocerme, pero la presión pública es demasiado para hacer algo más que echar un par de polvos. Me siento patético. ¿Soy patético por querer estar con alguien que solo quiera estar conmigo? ¿Qué quiera conocer a Harry no al héroe? Merlín.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Draco se giró en su dirección y, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo, le obligó a apartar las manos de su rostro. Potter le miró un segundo, no había nada malo en sus ojos verdes, todo lo contrario, eran un espejo a su corazón, un reflejo de su alma, y Draco quería perderse en él para siempre.

No era el alcohol quien estaba hablando.

Nunca lo fue realmente.

Nunca podía serlo con Harry Potter en la ecuación.

Sonrió con ternura, fue un acto involuntario, y acarició su mejilla, aunque más que una caricia fue un simple roce, una promesa de algo mucho más profundo si Potter se lo permitía. Si él mismo se lo permitía.

—Esa gente no te merece —susurró muy cerca, casi podía sentir el aliento tibio del gryffindor contra su piel—. Tú te mereces a alguien que te vea,  _Harry_. Que te vea solamente a ti y a tus defectos.

—¿Y ese alguien eres tú? —preguntó divertido, aunque no se apartó ni hizo ningún intento para evitar lo que Draco ya consideraba inevitable.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Draco no le permitió decir nada. Colocó su mano en la nuca de Harry, rozando su pelo, que era más suave de lo que habría pensado nunca, y acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Besó sus labios con suma delicadeza, permitiéndose unos segundos para saborear el momento. Al principio, quizá durante los primeros segundos, fue un mero roce, un beso casto, pero cuando el moreno entreabrió los labios, Draco no dudó en profundizarlo.

Besar a Harry Potter, el héroe, podría no ser el paraíso que todo ser viviente creyera que era, pero a Draco le daba igual. Es decir, él no estaba buscando al  _niño-que-vivió_  ni a ningún ser celestial, solo quería estar con alguien que le hiciera reír a carcajadas como Harry, que le hiciera sentir la persona más importante del mundo con una sola mirada y que le hiciera tocar el cielo simplemente con un beso.

Y Harry, incluso con la torpeza del primer beso y el alcohol que ambos llevaban encima, era eso y mucho más.

Era todo lo que había querido sin saber que lo quería en primer lugar.

—Gracias… —murmuró contra sus labios, sin querer separarse demasiado. Potter frunció el ceño y Draco le sonrió, porque Potter confuso, labios hinchados y ojos brillantes era adorable.

Quería pasarse toda la noche besándolo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el chocolate… —Le dio un beso, varios en realidad, tantos como su cuerpo le permitiera—. Por el alcohol… No sé, por todo.

Harry rio.

—¿Estás borracho, Draco?

—Un poco —bromeó; y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando sus dedos en los mechones azabache—. Pero sé lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Darnos una oportunidad. Claro.

—Te arrepentirás mañana.

—No. No pasará, Harry.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Cumplir nuestras promesas es algo muy malfoyesco. —Fue el turno de Harry, ya no era Potter, de robar un beso—. ¿Es eso un sí?

—Es un "feliz año nuevo, Draco Malfoy"

Draco sonrió complacido.

Harry tenía razón en una cosa. Al día siguiente, horas después en realidad, en la comodidad de su cama, cuando Pansy viniera a echarle en cara su desaparición de la fiesta, se daría cuenta de la estupidez monumental que había cometido cuando decidió besar a Potter, pero también que, a pesar del gran problema en el que se encontraba, pues ambos cargaban con un pasado nada fácil, la guerra no era fácil y menos si habían estado en bandos opuestos, quería arriesgarse por una vez en la vida.

Quería intentarlo.

Quería ser feliz.

Y no se podía ser feliz pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos, incluso antes de que sucedieran, quería vivirlos al máximo.

E iba a hacerlo.

Esa tarde, antes de ir a ver a sus padres a la mansión, recibió una lechuza.

> « _Espero que no te hayas arrepentido, Draco._
> 
> _¿Nos vemos mañana para desayunar? ¿Churros y chocolate? ¿O algo más sofisticado? Déjame buscarte (y no, no es una patética excusa para saber donde vives, hurón), quiero mostrarte el paraíso de los amantes del chocolate._
> 
> _¡Prepárate para sufrir!_
> 
> _Tacha eso último. También lo que voy a decirte ahora: te echo de menos._
> 
> _PD: sin alcohol, por supuesto._
> 
> -.  _Harry»._

Draco dobló la nota y le ofreció una chuche a la lechuza antes de escribir una nota. Si esa tarde, en el almuerzo, sus padres se extrañaron de verlo tan sonriente, como si realmente fuese la persona más feliz del mundo, no comentaron nada.

> « _No, no me arrepiento._
> 
> _Te mando mi dirección. Recógeme a las ocho y media. No puede ser más tarde porque después tengo trabajo, lo siento._
> 
> _Y también quiero que taches lo siguiente._
> 
> _No, no voy a decirte que te echo de menos. ¿Qué creías? ¡No soy tan gryffindor! Bueno, quizá un poco. No, olvídalo._
> 
> _Nos vemos._
> 
> _-. Draco_ ».

—Aquí tienes bonita, llévasela a Harry.

Sí, sí le echaba de menos.

Muchísimo.

**fin.**

**«tacha el fin, porque para ellos es el principio de su historia»**


End file.
